It Hurts For You 3
by ZexEios
Summary: After witnessing what happened between Arin and Dan, Suzy is feeling hopless. Afraid of losing what she loves most, she steels herself for what she must do to keep her husband... (The finale of the "It Hurts For You" saga.)
1. Chapter 1

It Hurts For You 3

She could hear the various moans and screams of pleasure coming from the Grump room. Her husband was reaching new levels of pleasure she thought unimaginable. She felt a strange sense of jealousy; she was jealous that she wasn't the one to offer this pleasure to him.

* * *

Suzy was eavesdropping in on Arin and Dan having sex with each other. The two Grumps didn't realize she had entered the office, and that she had come to investigate the noises they were making. Discovering what was going on, she hid herself before they could notice. Suzy dared not look into the room and risk being spotted, so she settled with using her ears to observe the two. Silently processing the sounds, Suzy felt various emotions rising up in her. What astonished her, however, is that she didn't find herself angry. Rather, she found herself with a powerful longing. This desire drove her hands lower and lower, until the woman found herself masturbating to the stimulation of the audio. Not only that, but she was also following along with their pace, almost as if she was sharing in their pleasure. With one hand, Suzy was rubbing her clitoris and pussy, while the other was busy teasing her erect nipple. Her knees felt weak as she lost herself in thrusting her pussy with her fingers, not even realizing she was imagining being penetrated by her husband. This fantasy only made her more wild in her movements, and she was slowly losing her grip on her consciousness. It was taking all of Suzy's willpower to keep from making noises, but her desire threatened to make her forget everything but her masturbation. As Arin quickened his pace in thrusting Dan's cock, Suzy followed along with his speed. The intensity made Suzy begin to pant and moan heavily. She soon had to cover her mouth with her hand, now getting loud enough to arouse the suspicion of Arin and Dan. Suzy could feel an orgasm welling up within her, when she suddenly heard Arin cry out:

"I'm cumming! Ahhh... FUCK!" Exclaimed Arin.

Suzy could hear his screams of pleasure, mentally syncing with his orgasm. The two came together, and jolts of pleasure pulsated throughout Suzy's body. She had never experienced this kind of orgasm before, and was amazed she reached it using only her hands. Suzy kept cumming for a while, and when she had finally calmed down, she realized that Arin and Dan were still at it, and more fiercely than before. Catching a glimpse into the room, she discovered Dan mounting her husband. Jealousy and anger welled up within her, and it took all her willpower not to charge into the room and break up the conjoining act. The emotions faded as quickly as they came, and all that was left in Suzy's heart was a feeling of defeat and despair. She sneaked away from her hiding place, and left the office, hoping no one would see her or, even worse, saw her masturbate like that. However, despite her attempts to leave unnoticed, another eavesdropper was able to catch sight of her, and this person felt a plan brewing in their mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days were filled with depression for Suzy. No matter how hard she tried, what happened in the Grump room couldn't be erased from her mind. Losing trust in Arin, and unsure of what she wanted herself, melancholy followed her routine. Most of all, Suzy couldn't forget about the orgasm she had back then – the force was more incredible than anything she had experienced before.

It was a quiet day in the office, and Arin and Dan were busy recording. Suzy was sitting elsewhere in the building, imagining what kind of things they were doing together in there, and her mind raced around ludicrous, legitimate, and lewd ideas. As she conjured various images of the two men engaged in coitus, she noticed that she was becoming seriously wet, and became visibly embarrassed of the situation. As she shifted uncomfortably, attempting to not get too aroused, a figure came near and sat next her. The person in question was none other than Ross "Goddammit, Ross" O'Donovan. Suzy composed herself quickly, and Ross began to engage in conversation with her.

"Hey Suz, how you doing?" He asked lightheartedly.

"Oh, you know, fine." She responded, keeping from quivering.

"So, Arin and Dan, huh? They've been doing some interesting stuff lately."

"I-interesting? What do you mean?" Suzy asked hesitantly.

"Oh, so Arin didn't tell you yet?"

"He didn't tell me what?"

"I think you know perfectly well, Suzy."

The two stared each other down, an understanding forming between them. The facade evaporated, and Ross began to explain a plan he had conjured up.

"You see, Suz, if you want to get Arin back, you need to give him what Dan is giving him."

"Sure, because it's that easy, right?" She snapped. "In case you didn't notice, I don't have a penis."

"Of course not, but you have the important part."

"Important part?"

"A urethra."

Suzy thought back to when Arin and Dan were having sex. Despite not getting a good view on what was going on, she was able to get a glimpse of Arin thrusting Dan's dick with his own.

"So, basically, I have to get Arin to fuck my pee-hole?"

"Yup."

Suzy was hesitant on the idea, but she couldn't see another option. After thinking about it for a while, she decided to go through with it.

"Alright, I'll do it." She remarked. "By the way, why are you telling me this? What's in it for you?"

"Ah, you see..." Ross started. "I've actually had my eye on Dan for a while, but it looks like Arin made a move before me. I thought that if you could get Arin to break his relationship with Dan, I'd have a chance with him."

"What the fuck is with you guys and Dan?" Suzy asked, somewhat agitated. She began to ponder if Brian had similar feelings for Dan as well, considering all the teasing he puts Dan through.

"Have you looked at him? He's so tall, and handsome as hell. He's so bad, but he does it so well~!" Ross sang, somewhat jokingly and somewhat seriously. Suzy scoffed, clearly not impressed with Ross's devotion.

"In any case, I've done my part, now you do yours." Ross said.

"Don't make it sound like this is some sort of partnership." Suzy replied.

"We'll see about that."

Ross left, leaving Suzy alone to ponder her plan of action. In the midst of her planning, She noticed how moist her underwear was. Embarrassed once more, she ran to the bathroom to clean the mess she made of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days passed, and Suzy decided it was time to make her move. The couple were lying in bed, the bedside lamp dimly lighting the room. Arin was reading a book, as he did so on a daily basis. Of course, he didn't read to show off, but because of the knowledge. In fact, the real reason he keeps this convertible here, is that it's a reminder – a reminder that dreams are still possible. Because it wasn't that long ago that he was fishing out empty popcorn tubs for popcorn refills at the movie theater.

In any case, Suzy was feeling rather anxious about the situation. Never had she dreamed that she would be asking her husband for such a strange sex act, and yet here she was. She felt weak throughout her entire body, and as she opened her mouth to speak, she was unable produce any words. Then, suddenly, Arin began speaking instead.  
"Something wrong, Suz?" He said, clearly aware of her struggle.

"W-well, I just wanted to... talk to you." She replied, appreciative of how well her husband knew her.

"Yeah, what about?"

"Well, I was thinking that we- we could... Do 'It' tonight."

"Ah, I see." Arin replied.

Arin was somewhat surprised at the advance, however. Suzy wasn't usually aggressive like this, although neither was he. Their sex life tended to be quite tame, and neither of them usually ask for sexual service or anything of the sort. This led Arin into questioning Suzy.

"What's the special occasion? Did something happen?"

"Uh, no, nothing at all..." Suzy replied, her mind drifting back to what happened in the Grump room. "But I did want to try something... Different this time around."

"Different?"

"Yeah, different."

Gaining more confidence, Suzy stood atop the bed, towering over Arin. After removing her pajamas, she spread her labia, exposing her urethra in particular.

"I want you to do it in here this time." Suzy asked, directing towards the tiny hole.

"In... In there?!" Arin exclaimed, shocked by the advance. "What's gotten into you?"

"Do you not want to?"

While Arin was surprised by Suzy's request, he could not deny that a desire was growing inside him. Witnessing his wife's urinary tract was making him quite aroused, and he struggled to maintain face in her seduction. Giving in, he decided to go along with her aggression.

"I guess we could try it." He agreed.

"G-good." Suzy replied, becoming slightly embarrassed as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

Suzy was definitely not ready for this, and emotions of fear and disgust swirled around inside of her. No, she was definitely not ready to have her husband's dick inside of her urethra and tear it up inside. No, she was absolutely not ready, and yet she had to this, for she did not want to lose Arin. She swallowed her pride, put on a brave face, and prepared herself for what was to come. Arin had already removed his pajamas, his one-inch cock ready for action. Silently, he rose and took Suzy in his arms, laying her down under himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Suzy was still exposing her labia to Arin, who was now poising his cock towards her urethra. The two were both hesitant to begin, and Arin couldn't help but confirm that Suzy was okay with this.

"Suzy, are you sure about this?"

"I mean, you look like you really want this. I can't back down now, can I?" Suzy replied.

Arin didn't realize it before, but there was a deep desire burning within him. The situation felt much different than when Dan offered his dick to Arin. Here, he felt more aggressive. He wanted to ravage his wife, and there was something about claiming this tiny hole that made him feel extremely powerful. Taking the lead, he prodded his penis against the small entrance, and fear swelled in Suzy's heart. Grabbing the sheets of the bed, she braced herself for whatever was about to happen to her.

"I'm putting it in now." Arin said, his voice losing the concern it carried before.

"Al-alright." Suzy tried to keep her voice steady.

Arin entered into Suzy's urethra slowly. Arin himself wasn't sure if this was to give his wife a chance to back out, or if he wanted her to experience every millimeter of his cock. As he continued his insertion, it was taking everything Suzy had not to cry out. The pain she experienced was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Every fraction of a second felt like hours as she gripped the bed sheets tighter and tighter. She arched her back up, only serving to wiggle Arin's penis inside her, amplifying the pain. Everything was beginning to fade as the only thing filling her mind, the only thing she could focus on, was this awful pain. Her body was beginning to go limp, her mind unable to support it with much ability. Suzy's consciousness itself was about to leave her, when, in the midst of this pain, she felt something grow inside of her. Some new emotion began to emerge, and at this moment Suzy reached a revelation. Slowly, she felt control return to her body. She loosened her grip on the sheets and laid her back down. Arin had now inserted his entire penis into Suzy's small hole, and was now asking his wife about her well-being.

"I'm... Not fine."

"S-sorry! I'll take it out." As Arin began to pull away, he felt Suzy's arms around his neck.

"No, well, what I mean is that it hurts, like a lot, but it's okay, because..."

"Because?"

"It hurts for you; if you're feeling good, then I'll be fine no matter what, you don't have to hold back." Suzy's gentle words made Arin shiver, and he did all he could to maintain control of himself.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

With a new found caution, Arin began thrusting slowly within Suzy's urethra. The pleasure he felt from even this slight motion was intense, even more intense than when he did the same thing with Dan. He knew, however, that there was more to this feeling than the tightness or contractions of Suzy's hole – he was able to feel this good because of Suzy's devotion to him. To bear such pain for his pleasure made Arin's feelings for his wife grow even stronger than before, and made him even more aroused. Arin maintained a steady pace, making sure to not cause too much agony for Suzy. Suzy was still feeling a great deal of pain, however she was able to cope with it much better now. Arin's various sounds of satisfaction were making strong feelings of joy grow in Suzy's heart. She was happy, happy that she could make her husband feel so good. This immense happiness in turn began to make Suzy very wet. Before she knew it, the pain had synced up with her pleasure, and she felt as though she were having regular sex, but even more amazing. Arin's pace was quickening, and the two were moaning heavily now. Suzy's urethra was clamping down on Arin's penis, making the already tight feeling unbearably fantastic for Arin, and he was reaching his limit already.

"Suz, I'm gonna cum, I can't hold it!"

"Sure, go ahead, cum whenever you want."

Needing no further invitation, Arin was thrusting his wife even faster than before. The two were perfectly in sync, and they were reaching an incredibly powerful orgasm. The bed shook as Arin was no longer able to contain himself. Suzy was grabbing tightly onto Arin's neck, trying to keep herself from going crazy from pleasure. Suzy's urethra contracted once more, finally bringing Arin to his climax.

"I'm cumming!"

The two cried out, both experiencing orgasms at the same time. Suzy's body twitched and jolted violently as Arin's semen began to enter her urethra into her bladder. Suzy held on tightly to her husband, completely losing control of her body. Arin himself felt weak all over, barely holding on in the presence of his awesome ejaculation. After multiple waves of semen left his balls, which eventually began pouring out of Suzy, he was left holding on to his wife, who had yet to recover from her own orgasm. After eventually calming down herself, and cleaning up all the semen that had left her bladder, the two lied down in each others arms. After basking in each others presence for a while, Arin faced Suzy with a serious look on his face.

"Listen, Suzy, I need to tell you something about me and Dan-"

"It's alright, I already know." She said, cutting Arin off.

"You don't need to worry about us anymore, though. I'm going to cut off our relationship. So... Would you be able to take me back?"

"I took you dick in my pee-hole, so yeah, I think so." She joked.

The two began laughing together, slowly drifting off to sleep. Warmth filled their hearts, becoming ever more aware of how much they loved each other.


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

It had been a few days since that night between Suzy and Arin. As Arin said, he promptly broke up with Dan the next time they met. While visibly heartbroken, he seemed to get over it rather quickly. Suzy recalled that Ross said he was going to make a move on Dan, and felt that he had something to do with his recovery. This assumption was further supported when the entire office noticed Ross and Dan being much closer than they were before. Physically closer. When Suzy questioned Ross about this, he avoided the question, but did mention something about Brian "being a nuisance." Eventually, the affair between Arin and Dan became a distant memory, and everything returned to normalcy (mostly). On this day, Arin and Suzy were sitting on the couch together, Suzy cradling Arin's arm. The two sat silently, nothing in their hearts, minds, or souls but love for each other.


End file.
